The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ceanothu thyriflorus, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cool Blue’. ‘Cool Blue’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Ceanothus was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Ceanothus thyrsiflorus ‘Skylark’ (not patented) in a container in the Inventor's nursery in 2004 in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished using terminal stem cuttings by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2004. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.